Dismissed
by sandybeliever
Summary: Earlier this year, something similar happened in my town.


The engine backed into the bay followed closely by the squad. The bay doors closed as the men climbed wearily out of their respective vehicles. Johnny looked through the squad cab at Roy as he gently closed the driver's side door. Roy ran his hand along the top edge of the door before walking away.

Johnny turned to see Mike still sitting in the engine, hands on the wheel, staring into the space in front of him. Knocking gently, Johnny cringed as Mike startled at the sound.

"You okay, Mikey?"

Thinking about the question for a moment, Mike finally looked down and answered, "No."

Johnny's pasted-on smile faded and he looked down at his boots. Looking back up, his eyes were wet. "Me neither." He reached up and pulled open the Ward Lafrance door. "But, I'm not going to let you wallow here alone. Come on, let's go wallow as a team."

Mike nodded and climbed down from the cab. Johnny shut the door then put a reassuring hand on the engineer's shoulder as he led him into the dayroom.

"There you are," Hank said as Mike then Johnny entered the room. "I was about to send out a search party. Chet made coffee. Grab a cup."

"Really, Cap? Chet made the coffee today - today of all days?"

"Hey!" Chet began.

"Shaddup, both you twits."

Roy leaned against the counter and stared into his cup. He smirked. "I'm going to miss hearing that."

"Hearing Cap call me a twit?" Johnny asked, astonished.

Roy nodded, "Yeah."

Johnny filled a mug and placed the coffee pot back down. He turned toward his partner. "Come to think of it, I will too." Johnny shuffled slowly to the table and put his coffee mug down. He pulled a chair out, stepped onto it and sat down on the backrest, his feet resting on the seat.

"Gage..." Hank began.

"What, Cap?" Johnny's eyes flashed with anger briefly.

Hank, dumped his untouched coffee down the sink. "Forget it." He stormed out of the room toward his office.

"Johnny..."

"I know, I know, Roy. But what can he do? Huh? Nothing!" Johnny jumped off the chair and pushed it with his foot across the floor. It hit the wall under the phone near the doorway.

"Take it easy, Partner," Roy said softly. The look in Johnny's eyes made him instantly regret using the term.

"Everyone should take it easy," Marco said as Mike got up from his seat and wandered back into the bay. Johnny ran a hand through his hair then turned to follow his friend.

He found Mike, cloth in hand, polishing the chrome rails on the engine. Johnny watched him sadly for a moment until he heard a voice coming from Hank's office.

Mike stopped what he was doing and listened. "Chief Houts?" Johnny could only nod, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed down his emotion.

"Come on, Mike," Johnny's voice cracked. "Let's be together for this...please?"

Mike looked into the paramedic's eyes then down at the polishing cloth in his hand. He balled it up and tossed it across the bay toward the locker room. He nodded after a moment and walked back into the dayroom behind Johnny.

As the two men entered they saw the look of shock on the others' faces. Johnny was about to ask about it when movement near the door leading into the back lot caught his eye. A sign was being affixed to the outside of the door. Quickly stepping back into the bay, Johnny saw another person attaching a sign on the window of that door as well. He stepped back into the kitchen and once again kicked at the chair near the door.

"It seems so odd to not have B shift coming in to relieve us," Chet said glumly. Marco nodded.

"Houts is in Cap's office right now," Mike said, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Roy began to speak but was cut off by a tone that sent chills down everyone's spine. Hank slipped into the room as the announcement began.

_Attention, as of 0800 today, April 25, 1977, Stations 51 and 127 in Carson will be closed. Engine 51, Squad 51, Squad 127 and Ladder 127 will be placed out of service._

The room was silent. Even though they had known for a few days, the reality of it hit home as Sam Lanier's voice faded. Johnny's mouth hung open. Marco's hands tightened around his coffee mug. Mike sat motionless but Hank saw the white knuckled grip he had on the edge of the table. Roy silently looked from one friend to another. Chet rested his head in his hands.

"Well, that's it then." Roy's voice was a whisper, the statement was almost a question.

Hank pounded his fist into his hand. "Men, front and center in the bay - now." He strode out of the dayroom. For a moment the crew looked at each other in silence but then they all filed out into the bay, grabbed their hats from the cabinet and lined up in front of their superior one last time.

Hank walked from Chet on one end, down the line to Johnny on the other. "I just wanted to say, it has been a pleasure serving as your captain these past five years. I wish you all the best of luck. I am confident we will work together again in the future. Keep your chin up..." Hank stopped suddenly, removed the cap from his head and stared at the badge on the front.

"You...you okay, Cap?" Chet asked quietly.

Hank nodded then looked up at his crew...his friends. "I love you guys. I'm sorry about this."

"Hey, it isn't your fault, Cap," Roy began, "budget cuts happen."

Hank nodded, and swallowed hard. "I know," he choked out. "Dismissed. I'll be locking up behind you."

Everyone remained silent as they headed into the locker room, retrieved their belongings and headed out the back door. Johnny looked back at the notice that had been affixed to the window of the door. His jaw tensed. He glanced at Roy who simply nodded that he shared the feelings. Each man dropped their gear into their respective vehicles and looked back. Hank locked each door in turn then stepped out into the back lot, locked the final door and stood silently for a moment before heading to his pick-up. He looked over at the men, his men. "I'm going to have a barbeque in a few weeks; I'll be calling each of you. Soon."

"Thanks, Cap," each man replied as forced smiles were exchanged. Johnny sat behind the wheel of his Rover as each vehicle pulled away and disappeared. He started the engine, drove out of the lot and took a right onto the street. He stopped the car in front of the station. The glaring "This station is closed" sign in the front window made his stomach lurch. He looked up at the empty flag pole wondering if anyone would raise the flags here again. Johnny gripped the steering wheel tightly, looked up once more at the place that he called a second home and pulled into traffic.

**The End**

A/N: The irony of this is that the day our stations closed, LA County celebrated the opening of a new station. So, no…this could never have happened to our guys.


End file.
